Les recettes de Duo Maxwell
by Chan156
Summary: Oui Duo sait cuisiner ! Son ingrédient préféré ? Je vous laisse découvrir


Disclaimer : GW pas à moi . Rien à dire là dessus .  
  
Genre : euh .... idiotie innommable ? Ouep quelque chose dans ce genre là . Vous lisez à vos risques et périls .   
  
Les recettes de Duo Maxwell   
  
Préambule :   
  
Les recettes relatives aux pilotes 03 , 04 et 05 ayant chacune mystérieusement disparues de mon carnet de notes, je ne reproduirai ici que les recettes concernant le pilote 01 . ( Si un seul d'entre eux avait osé les prendre aussi , Shinigami lui aurait enlevé la possibilité de goûter un seul repas de plus ! )  
  
Après une enquête finement menée de ma main les faits suivants ont pu être relevés :  
  
- La recette des filets de Trowa à la parisienne a été déchirée le lundi 5 décembre dernier , ce jour là , le pilote 04 se trouvait seul dans la planque, les autres étant de mission .  
  
- La recette du Quatre - quart a elle trouvé une destinée des plus inconnue alors que mon carnet de note avait été laissé dans mon Gundam . Dois-je préciser que c'est le pilote 03 qui s'occupe le plus souvent de réparer nos engins après une mission ....  
  
-S'agissant des brochettes de Wufei rouge à la sauce Satay il semblerait que la recette ait été perdue lors d'une mission qui a mal tournée . Lors d'un nième interrogatoire , notre cher Zecks est finalement venu lui même voir s'il pouvait nous soutirer des informations intéressantes . A n'en pas douter , il a trouvé son bonheur en fouillant nos affaires personelles .   
  
Cela ayant été dit, je m'en vais maintenant vous proposer quelques recettes de choix , et malgré les pertes évoquées ci dessus, ne sous-estimez jamais mon imagination , vous trouverez au détour d'une recette nos gentils pilotes qui viendront bon gré mal gré s'ajouter à mes plans .  
  
Vous vous demandez sans doute ce qu'il en ait des plats me concernant. Là désolé, mais seul le pilote 01 en détient les recettes . Alors soit vous êtes un hacker de génie et vous aurez peut être une chance de les lire un jour soit comme le commun des mortels vous n'aurez aucune chance de me goûter.   
  
Nous voilà donc partis pour les recettes... suivez le chef !   
  
En entrée :   
  
Une salade du roi soleil :   
  
Préparation : 25 min ( réduit à 5 min si vous êtes pressé, mais n'en doutez pas, prendre son temps fait un bien fou )   
  
Cuisson : 30 min   
  
Ingrédient principal : Un bel Heero . Pas facile d'en avoir sous la main ... et manque de chance pour vous les filles, c'est moi qui ait l'unique exemplaire !   
  
Etape N° 1 :   
  
Déshabiller lentement Heero , sans oublier aucun vêtement . Dans l'ordre : le débardeur vert, le space spandex noir et enfin la partie la plus délicate , le boxer. Pour vous assurer une survie minimale et ne pas vous retrouver brusquement avec une balle entre les deux yeux , n'hésitez pas à flatter Heero de baisers savamment déposés sur chaque partie que vous découvrirez.   
  
Afin de le rendre encore plus docile, passez une main sur sa peau des plus douces, vous pourrez ainsi vérifier de vous même que Heero est frais et ferme mais aussi tendre. Si vous le trouvez un peu trop tendu ( ce qui arrive généralement à l'approche d'une mission ) , n'hésitez pas à le masser. La chaire n'en sera que plus délicieuse par la suite .   
  
Etape N° 2 :   
  
Plonger Heero dans une eau chaude et laisser le cuire dans son feu doucement 15 min . Quand il est à point , allez le chercher sans le brusquer. Vous pouvez toujours vérifier la cuisson par un simple coup d'oeil : s'il a les yeux fermés, un léger sourire aux lèvres et qu'il repose sans bouger contre la baignore, c'est que l'effet est là.   
  
N'hésiter surtout pas à agrémenter la cuisson de quelques senteurs telles une huile d'amande douce , ou encore de vanille . Un bain moussant ne fera que plonger plus Heero dans l'état voulu .   
  
A la question : faut-il partager cet instant avec Heero , on serait tenté de répondre oui bien sûr ! Mais vous verrez , si vous le faites mijoter encore un peu seul dans son bain , il n'en sera que mieux préparer pour ce que vous attendez de lui par la suite !   
  
Etape N° 3 :   
  
Après cette agréable trempette et pour que le Heero retrouve toute son énergie et qu'il ne cuise pas trop vite, n'hésitez pas à le plonger quelques instant sous une eau froide.   
  
Ensuite il vous faudra le sécher d'un linge blanc patiemment en ne vous attardant pas trop sur les zones sensibles puis le couvrir afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid.   
  
Un Heero normal n'est déjà pas facile à manier, mais un Heero enrhumé, alors vous n'avez aucune chance qu'il vous laisse l'approcher. ( Je vous reparlerai de la chasse au Heero à une autre occasion si cela vous intéresse ) .   
  
Etape N°4 :  
  
Rappelons tout d'abord qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une entrée, donc on ne fera que survoler quelque peu les choses .   
  
Afin de pouvoir déguster en toute tranquilité Heero, et parce qu'il sagit quand même de la recette du roi soleil, vous comprendrez qu'il devra être traité avec soin . Pour cela il vous faudra l'étendre sur un lit, king size of course, recouvert de draps de soie.   
  
Une salade suppose un mélange : pas de problème, pour le mélange je me propose avec joie . Pour nous lier ensemble , rien de plus simple que de nous laisser là seul et on se débrouillera très bien merci .   
  
Mais vous êtes curieuses ?   
  
Alors détaillons un peu plus la fin de la recette .   
  
Il s'agit là de la partie la plus plaisante à n'en pas douter, mais elle m'est seule réservée ...  
  
Rien de plus simple :   
  
S'allonger légèrement au dessus de lui afin de pouvoir le comptempler à loisir. Après ce régal des yeux ne pas hésiter à faire glisser ses mains le long de sa large poitrine pour en apprécier toute les courbes . S'attarder quelque instants sur des zones sensibles, y faire trainer ses dents pour soutirer quelques râles . Se faire pardonner en léchant voluptueusement la zone maltraitée ( m'enfin il ne se plaint pas notre Heero vous remarquerez ) .  
  
L'ingrédient essentiel pour lier deux corps étrangers ( hum pas tant que ça étrangers ) , c'est d'avoir une bonne huile . Il ne faut pas hésiter à badigeonner son Heero d'une huile, parfumée de préférence, ( une huile de patchouli pour ma part ) .   
  
Glisser le long de son corps luisant d'huile, vous frictionner à loisir pour plus de plaisir . Et lentement , tout lentement , parce que tout est une question d'expectative, descendre plus bas sur son corps , se frotter encore contre sa peau échauffée et ne pas lui laisser de répit, pas de sursis jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une chaire en ébullition .... Que vous ne puissiez plus dire qui de vous ou de lui ne pouvez plus tenir plus longtemps...  
  
.........  
  
...............  
  
........................  
  
...............................  
  
Oups ! Vous êtes encore là ...  
  
Hum , j'ai été quelque peu déconcentré dans le feu de l'action ...  
  
Bref je crois que vous avez saisi la recette .  
  
TBC ( euh , si ça vaut vraiment le coup que je continue ce massacre ) 


End file.
